ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
The Crimson Vertigo
The Crimson Vertigo, or, as he prefers to be called now, Frank, is a soldier who gained a cybernetically advanced body via military experimentation. Deemed a 'Failed Prototype' he was immediatly sent to the front lines where he mysteriously disapeared. He rebooted in Alaska and made his way back to the United States, where he met the supervillian Bane in Gotham. Forced to activate his failsafe during the fight, he fried part of his circutry, returning a small piece of his former personality. Journeying to Albany, New York, he met the Gynoid Nancy 364, who, after beating him, agreed to help him become more like her. After his update the two moved in an abandoned car garage and are currently living together. Appearance Frank has relatively short dirty blonde hair. It isn't a buzzcut, but her refuses to let it get too long, leaving it slightly shaggy, but still short. Since Nancy's remoldeling, his pale blue eyes become clearer, and more defined, taking on more of a sparkling look. His previously pale skin became tan, and his formerly slim body more muscular. Frank has stated several times that he loves his new look, and Nancy even more. Despite being part robot, his torso and head is still human, leaving them vulnerable to attack. His limbs are mechanical in the same manner as Nancy's, being either chrome or gray with plates covering them. Frank cannot tell the difference between his new limbs and real ones, seeing as the nano-skin desguise perfectly disguises them as normal human limbs, and as such, has no problem with them. Even though he has absolutely no clue about the fashion trends of the modern age, Frank has still picked out a decent outfit. His common attire is loose jeans with a black shirt, and white sneakers, while his night attire is usually just a pair of boxers. Though he doesn't like the clothes, them making him uncomfortable, it makes Nancy happy, so he wears them regularly. Personality After Nancy fixed his formerly brainwashed persona, Frank became more nervous and shy, around her only. Around other people, he is rough, and will take no disrespect, usually beating his offenders to the verge of death before being convinced to stop. He is extremely cold to anyone he doesn't consider an ally, and even to those he considers friends, Frank is generally distrusting and secluded. Frank is more distrusting of men than he is of women, simply because of the fact that he likes them less. Frank also gets easily jealous, becoming extremely angry when another man starts to make conversation with Nancy. If anyone ever tried to hit on her, Frank would undoubtably try to kill them. Even though he gets jealous when other men hit on Nancy, he doesn't seem to be concerned with the opposite. He is very attracted to other woman, usually to the point of staring at them until they notice, at which point he will usually blush and look away. Flattery from women works well on Frank, and he is even more easily seduced. He could even be coaxed into leaving Nancy for another woman, though this would require a fight between him and the former, extreme methods, or a combination of heavy seduction and hacking. This handicap is most likely due to his inexperience with woman, due to the fact that his father forbid him to have a girlfriend, seeing as how he wasn't going to be human anymore anyway. Lastly, Frank's greatest fear is being hacked. He is terribly afraid of someone hacking into his systems and finding out everything about him, which is entirely possible. If one were to hack into Frank, they could read everything, from his thoughts and memories, secrets, and what he likes done to him (which is, in order from greatest to least, recieving seductive massages, kissing, having his temple rubbed, and touching foreheads with another girl while staring into eachother's eyes). Once inside, the intruder could most likely due whatever they pleased, from telling him what to do, or making him fall in love with somebody. Due to this phobia, Frank gets nervous when anyone, beised Nancy, gets anywhere near the bottom of his neck, which conceals a small panel that can be used to hack him. Powers and Abilities After his remodeling by Nancy, Frank recieved a variety of new weapons, abandoning his old, outdated ones. Enhanced Durability: Frank is still highly resistant to all forms of attacks, withstanding blows that would ordinarily kill a normal human with little to no effort. Being more vulnerable is tissued areas than in his armored ones, Frank's chest and head are the least resiliant to attacks, foricng him to try to block with either his arms or legs at any cost. Ennhanced Strength: While not being as string as he was in his previous design, Frank is still plenty strong. He can lift multiple, very heavy objects and carry them for a few miles, though he may pass out after he sets them down. His strength is remarkable enough to kick opponents through buildings, and then ram through the buildings, following them as they fly away. He can jump to abnormal heights, then suffer no damage when falling, and his punches pack as much as his kicks, and he is able to easily punch holes in opponents. While he is very strong, his muscles are not all enhanced, and he is, therefore, weaker in strength than his girlfriend Nancy, and others like her. Enhanced Speed: His slim new design making him faster than in his old one, Frank is now physically faster in this form. He can easily defend himself from gunfire barehanded, moving his arms to block the bullets. He can run fast enough to catch up with cars and other vehicles, and while he can't fly, his strength and speed allow him to jump as if he was. The speed of Frank's punches and kicks also recieved an augmentation, and his speed launching them has become frightningly fast as well. Impeccible Aim: With a new targeting system, much more effective than his old one, Frank nearly never misses his mark. He no longer needs a lazer for his targeting system to center on, and can target silently with extreme precision. Virtual Immortality: Due previously to a life support system inside of his suit, and now because of Nanobots Nancy placed within his body, Frank does not physically age, and does not suffer from any diseases or illnesses that may affect him. He can still be killed in battle, and should the nanobots be somehow deactivated in his body, he would vulnerable to age and viruses as well. A trait worth mentioning, Frank is not able to control the nanobots within his body, as Nancy has control of them, so he can't deactivate them himself. He wouldn't know how to work them, anyway. Paraphernalia GE M134 Minigun's: The Minigun is a 7.62 mm, multi-barrel machine gun with a high rate of fire (up to 6,000 rounds per minute), employing Gatling-style rotating barrels with an external power source. In popular culture, the term "minigun" has come to refer to any externally-powered Gatling gun of rifle caliber, though the term is sometimes used to refer to guns of similar rates of fire and configuration, regardless of power source and caliber. Specifically, minigun refers to a single weapon, originally produced by General Electric. The "mini" of the name is in comparison to designs that use a similar firing mechanism but larger shells, such as General Electric's earlier 20 mm M61 Vulcan. Frank has four of these, two extending from each hand. M-61 Vulcan Cannon: Extending up from a hatch on his back and sliding up to his right shoulder, Frank is equipped with a vulcan. It's rate of fire is about the same as his miniguns (100 rounds per second, about 6,000 per minute) but it's ammunition is much larger, being as large as 20mm in size. The gun has six barrels and is a chrome color, much like the normal color of Frank's robotic parts. Plasma Stinger Missle Launcher: On his left shoulder, sliding up in a similar manner to his Vulcan Cannon, Frank is equipped with a Stinger missle launcher. These missles can be used from surface to air or vice-versa, having nearly no launching restrictions. The missles also home in on their target, following them until they hit or collide with something else. Frank's missle's use plasma instead of the traditional explosives, and therefore, due more damage. M1A1 Flamethrowers: Firing from a hatch in each of his forearms, Frank is equipped with two U.S. Army class M1A1 Flamethrowers. Rather than spray gas, each flamethrwoer uses napalm as it's source of fuel, wich burns better and doesn't fly us in the air when fired. Frank rather dislikes using his flamethrowers because he stated "It's too hot. I start sweating whenever I use them". Mines: Carried on his back like his old missles, Frank carries a large amount of mines. While they can be used in the traditional method, arming them so that they explode when an enemy comes near, killing the enemy, Frank most commonly throws them like a frisby, making them more of a ranged weapon than a trap. Even though they are not on the ground Frank's mines still have the proximity explosion activated, so even if they miss, as long as they are still relatively near the opponent, they still explode. Frank has stated before that he liked his old missles better, though he is happy with Nancy's design. Tasers: Frank's only close combat weapon given to him by Nancy. He has two tasers, both located in the tip of each elbow, to dispatch opponents he doesn't feel like fighting at the moment. Frank is incredibly careful not to use them on himself, because the electric shock could knock him out for days, and even more careful not to use them on Nancy, because it might kill her. Trivia *I chose the name "Frank" for the real name of the Crimson Vertigo because of his Frank nature. *Frank could be compared, I guess, to Marvel's War Machine. *The weapons he uses were given to me by User:Max Jordan. Thanks. *Any ideas for a theme song? Besides Iron Man? Category:Heroes Category:Technologists Category:Male Category:Robotic characters